Rise of the Negaduck!
by Imagigirl20
Summary: Having survived the movie set's terrible, fiery explosion, Jim Starling has abandoned his daring duck of mystery Darkwing Duck and adapted to the grim and gritty Negaduck, who immediately sets out for revenge by kidnapping Scrooge and Dewey in hopes of bringing out his archenemy: newcomer Drake Mallard, who has become the new Darkwing Duck.
1. Chapter 1

**Rise of the Negaduck!**

**A DuckTales fanfic**

**Hi there! So this is an idea that has been brewing in my mind ever since I saw the last episode of DuckTales (and might I add, it was BRILLIANT). As usual, I'll post the first chapter and see if it gets a response. If not, well...it's back to the drawing board for my existing fanfics, as this is what I usually do when I can't come up with how to continue/end what I already have going. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to DuckTales or Disney Channel. Takes place before Della Duck returns to Earth**

_Previously on DuckTales…_

"_You know, you could do this for _real"_, said Launchpad. _

"_What", said Drake, "be a superhero? I mean-sure, I'm scrappy, I'm brave, I look great in the cape-"_

"_Gizmoduck does it."_

"_I am _better _than Gizmoduck."_

"_It's one thing to play a hero, but it's another thing to actually _be _a hero. Do it for Jim."_

_Drake smiled, and then looked down. _

"_I don't know, uh...this whole thing sounds like it could get-"_

"_-dangerous?" _

_Drake looked up to see Launchpad looking at him with his eyebrows narrowed. He smiled, nodded and tightened his hat on his head. _

"_You've already got _one _fan", said Launchpad, unraveling the poster from his jacket. _

_Drake skilfully signed his name in purple ink. _

"_Drake Mallard", Launchpad read before replacing the poster. "Never heard of ya."_

_As the two walked off the set, a tattered cape leaked purple ink into a nearby sewer, leading down into a puddle of purple water which seemed to be dripping off of a figure in the shadows. _

"_It was all a setup", said a dark voice. "That hack put _my _fan in danger to steal the glory and _humiliate _me."_

_The last of the figure's purple getup dripped into the water. _

"_They want grim and gritty, huh? __**Happy to play the part.**_"

_The figure turned to the light, his purple suit replaced with the yellow and black underneath. His eyes sparking with hatred, the figure let out a gruesome chuckle which then escalated into an evil laugh. _

_And now…_

Launchpad McQuack drove Scrooge and Dewey back to McDuck Manor after dropping Drake Mallard back at his house.

"Have a nice night, Mr. McD, Dewey!" Launchpad called with a wave from the driver's seat.

"See ya tomorrow, buddy!" Dewey called.

"G'night, Launchpad!" Scrooge said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need a nice bath with ma cold, hard cash after that fiasco of a film."

"Ugh, _tell _me about it", said Dewey. "Not the bathing in cash thing, though-that's weird."

Before Scrooge could open the front door, there was a flash and a cloud of black smoke engulfed them.

"What in the blazes-" Scrooge demanded in between coughing fits.

"I am the vengeance that stalks its prey in the night", a dark voice said.

Dewey gasped as he saw a glimpse of something move through the shadows.

"Um, Uncle Scrooge? What was that?"

"I dinnae know, lad; perhaps one of your brothers playin' a trick?"

Dewey gulped as the smoke cleared and took a few steps forward.

"Uh, Huey? Louie? Is that you?"

"I am the scorned star who will have his ultimate revenge."

A dark figure suddenly landed in front of the young duck.

"Webby?" Dewey squeaked.

The figure stepped into the shadows, revealing a duck in a mask wearing a yellow and black suit and yellow hat.

"I...am...Negaduck!"

"And _I _have just about lost ma patience", said Scrooge. "Now get away from ma nephew, you immoral menace!"

Negaduck narrowed his eyes and pulled his yellow cape across his body, scurrying across the driveway so he was in front of the two ducks.

"You're coming with me", he said, and pulled out a weapon.

Before Scrooge and Dewey could move, Negaduck fired a rope out of it which tethered them together.

"Oi!" Scrooge yelled, beginning to struggle. "What in the name of-"

Another rope shot out and fastened itself around his beak.

"Help!" Dewey cried before the same thing happened to him.

Negaduck picked up the rope surrounding his two captives and cackled with delight.

"Two down, one to go", he said, and scurried off into the night.

…

Webby VanderQuack pressed her forehead to the window and furrowed her brows.

"Webby, don't smudge the glass", said Mrs. Beakley. "I just cleaned it."

"Sorry, Granny."

Webby backed away and pulled out her binoculars, looking for Scrooge's limo.

"They really should've been back by now", she thought. "I know shooting a movie is long, hard work, but-"

Suddenly, she gasped. Scrooge's limo was on its way down the road, driving away from McDuck Manor. Webby spotted a figure running across a rooftop. Adjusting her binoculars, her eyes widened as she saw Scrooge and Dewey tied back to back being bounced around on the figure's back.

"OH MY GOSH!" she screamed.

Webby ran up the stairs where Huey was reading his Junior Woodchuck Guide Book and Louie was watching Ottoman Empire.

"Guys!" she cried, bursting into the room. "Guys, guys, guys!"

With a grunt, she tossed the guidebook aside, causing Huey to freak. Flipping up onto the armrest, Webby grabbed the remote from Louie and switched the TV off.

"Webby!" he protested.

"What is your PROBLEM, woman?!" Huey cried, cradling his precious guidebook.

"Dewey and Scrooge have been duck-napped!"

"What?!" the two triplets cried.

"What are you talking about?!" Louie said.

"If this some kind of joke, it is NOT funny!"

"No, really! I was looking for Scrooge's limo because I thought they should have been back by now, when I saw it driving away from the mansion and then I saw a shadowy figure jumping from rooftop to rooftop in the distance, and when I increased the binoculars' focus lens, I could see your brother and your uncle tied on its back, so we've got to save them!"

"But who would wanna kidnap Uncle Scrooge?" said Huey.

"Uh, Flintheart Glomgold?" Webby said.

"Ma Beagle?" said Louie.

"Maybe another one of Gyro's inventions turned evil."

"Oh, and let's not forget-"

"Alright, alright, I get it", said Huey. "_Anyone _would want to target Scrooge. But what about Dewey?"

Webby and Louie looked at each other, but didn't say a word.

"We need to find out what's going on", said Huey. "Webby, go find your granny and tell her what's happened. Louie, call LaunchPad; he'll want to know about this. I'll get started on the investigation."

…

LaunchPad McQuack slumped on his messy couch, guzzling soda and munching on corn chips, watching his old Darkwing Duck video tapes. He did this every night before he went to bed.

He watched as Darkwing fought Megavolt and sighed.

"Shame about that movie, and Jim", he said. "Well, at least I made a new friend, someone who loves the show just as much as I do: a true fan, Drake Mallard. Hey, I wonder if he's still up!"

Just as he was reaching for his phone, it began to ring and he answered.

"LaunchPad here, ready to crash", he said.

As he listened, his face fell.

"Mr. McD's been what?"

He gasped and the soda and corn chips flew to the floor.

"Dewey's been what?!"

…

Dewey struggled against the ropes as the masked figure finished tying him and Scrooge to a rusty pipe.

"What's the meaning of this, ya villainious vigilante?" Scrooge demanded. "Untie us at once!"

"Quiet!" a menacing voice demanded. "And stop struggling, kid!"

Dewey ceased all movement, a loud gulp escaping his throat.

"You two aren't goin' anywhere."

The figure, remaining hidden in the shadows, moved swiftly in the dark and was soon standing on a platform.

"Not until I've had my revenge on _all _of you."

"Revenge?" said Scrooge. "Who _are _you?"

The figure jumped down and landed in front of them, finally revealing his face with a malicious grin.

"Call me Negaduck", he said, and began cackling maniacally.

**To me, September is a while away, and the latest episode of DuckTales left me CRAVING more of this storyline, so I decided to take matters into my own hands and explore. If you'd like to read more, please be sure to tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and I'll see you again soon!  
-Imagigirl20**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rise of the Negaduck! **

**A DuckTales Fanfic**

**Hey, there! Sorry to have kept you waiting for so long, but-WOW! Thank you guys so much for your amazing reviews! You have inspired me to continue this story, and I really appreciate your continued support for all of my stories. You guys are the best. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it! **

Tires screeched on asphalt as Launchpad McQuack pulled into the McDuck Manor drive. The brutish driver quickly got out of the limo and raced up the steps to Scrooge's anxiously waiting family.

"Thanks for coming so quickly, Launchpad", said Mrs. Beakley. "The children have been-"

"Who took them?" Launchpad demanded. "Who took my best friend and the greatest boss in the world? Who did it?!"

"We have no idea", said Louie.

"But we're on the case!" said Webby.

"It could've been anyone", said Huey. "And that is why we have comprised a list of suspects. Mom? Uncle Donald?"

Donald and Della wheeled out a large chalkboard and flipped it over to reveal the list of suspects.

"We'll start with Flintheart Glomgold", said Webby. "Scrooge's mortal enemy. Motive: Not being as rich as Scrooge."

"But Glomgold's thing is trying to best Scrooge at everything he does", said Huey. "And he can't do that if Scrooge is not around."

"Jet makes a valid point", said Della. "Moving on!"

Donald crossed out Glomgold's name on the board.

"Who's next?" he said, and squawked. "Ma Beagle?"

"It makes perfect sense", said Louie. "Ma Beagle and her boys are always trying to get Scrooge's money. What better way than by holding him for ransom?"

"But if Ma Beagle took Scrooge, who else could have access to his ginormous vault full of gold?" said Webby.

Louie opened his mouth as if to say something, and then went silent.

"Just cross her off", he muttered under his breath, clenching his fists at his sides.

Donald shrugged and did so.

"Mark Beaks", said Webby.

"Nah-he doesn't have the patience of dealing with Scrooge OR Dewey", said Huey.

"Fair point", said Webby. "Cross him off!"

Della did the honors for this one.

"Well...that's it", said Huey.

"We are out of suspects", said Webby.

"But if Scrooge and Dewey weren't kidnapped by any of THESE guys-", said Louie.

"-then who took them?" said Della.

"Let's re-examine the facts", said Huey, wiping the board clean.

"One: Scrooge and Dewey were taken from the porch of McDuck Manor", said Webby.

"Two: Whoever took them had very impressive athletic abilities", said Huey, recalling the way the figure had jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

"Three: We know it wasn't any of THESE guys", said Louie, gesturing to the now blank chalkboard.

"Four: Whoever took them was also very discreet, and clearly a master of disguise", said Webby.

"Five: They clearly have a flair for the dramatics", said Huey. "When we went outside to search for clues, there was nothing but black smoke all around; it was like stepping onto a movie set."

Launchpad put a finger to his chin.

"A daring duck of mystery, a shadowy disguise, an able-bodied stuntman, and a smoke bomb...nope! I've got nothing."

"Wait a second!" said Webby. "Guys, didn't you say that your uncle was finishing up production on the new Darkwing Duck movie?"

"Yeah, Dewey texted us a selfie of him on the set."

Huey pulled out his phone and showed Webby a photo of Dewey surrounded by the Darkwing dancers in ridiculous poses huddled around the camera.

"Oh, hey! Look, it's Dewey!" said Launchpad. "That must've been after Mr. McD put him in charge of the movie."

"He what?!" everyone said.

"Yeah, we watched a trailer for it and Dewey was all like, "I don't get it" and Mr. McD was all like, "Dewey's in charge now, do what he says to appeal to a better audience" and Mr. Borswan kinda hated all the changes on his set, but it didn't matter because the whole thing tanked and Mr. McD shut down production, which Alistair wasn't too happy about and…"

Launchpad stopped after he saw everyone staring at him.

"What?"

"Do you not see it?" said Della.

"Alistair Borswan!" said Huey. "You said he hated the changes that Dewey was making to his film. There's the motive!"

"Scrooge was the one who put Dewey in charge, and it apparently ruined the film!" said Webby.

"He must've wanted revenge", said Donald.

"So he kidnapped the people responsible for his movie failing: Scrooge and Dewey!" said Della.

Mrs. Beakley cracked her knuckles.

"Now we know who's to blame", she said. "Let's go get our boys back."

…

One very hazardous drive later, Launchpad had crashed into Alistair Borswan's mansion gates. Everyone got out and stared at him.

"Whoops!" Launchpad said. "Uh, he can probably afford to fix that. Right?"

The seven ducks crept quietly up to the mansion. Mrs. Beakley motioned for Webby and Huey to get on her shoulders and gave them a boost up to the window so they could peer inside.

"What do you see?" she whispered.

"It's all quiet, and dark!" Huey called quietly

"It doesn't look like anyone's home!" said Webby, her voice low.

Just then, there was a scream from upstairs, followed by the shattering of glass and a low, malicious chuckle. Mrs. Beakley lost her concentration, distracted by the sudden outburst, and the kids toppled to the ground, cushioned by her body as they fell back down with the others.

"I don't like the sound of that", said Louie.

"Help!" someone called, followed by another scream and a cackle.

"Let's go!" Donald cried.

"Charge!" said Della.

They all rushed forward, Mrs. Beakley kicking the door in, and gasped. The furniture in the hallway was toppled, pillows on the couch in the living room slashed open, and there was a long scratch on the staircase leading to the master bedroom.

"Launchpad, stay with the kids", said Della as she, Donald and Mrs. Beakley raced up the stairs.

They were just in time to see a shadowy figure holding Alistair Borswan, who was wearing pajamas, by the neck.

"No!" the British director cried, clutching at the hand around his neck. "Please!"

"You're going to pay for humiliating me!" said the figure, clutching him tighter.

"Hey!"

The figure turned to see Donald, Della and Mrs. Beakley standing in the doorway.

"Put him down!" Donald demanded.

"What have you done with my uncle and my son?!" said Della.

The figure grunted and threw down a pellet, engulfing the room in black smoke. A cry was heard followed by the flap of the figure's cape as it made its daring escape with its hostage in tow.

Downstairs, Webby caught something out of the corner of her eye.

"Look!" she cried, and the remaining triplets and the pilot turned to see the figure racing down the driveway with a now bound and gagged Alistair Borswan tucked under its arm.

"It's got Alistair!" said Launchpad.

"It's getting away!" said Louie.

"We have to DO something, or we may never see Dewey and Uncle Scrooge again!" said Huey.

The four of them raced for the limo as Donald, Della and Mrs. Beakley came down the stairs.

"Kids!" Della cried.

"What are you doing?!" said Donald.

"We're going after our brother!" said Louie, pointing down the driveway at the figure growing farther and farther away.

"We can't let them get away again!" said Launchpad. "Mr. McD is counting on us, and so is Dewey!"

"Ducks don't back down", said Huey.

Donald and Della nodded and smiled at them.

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Della. "Let's go catch us a criminal!"

"Let's save our family!" said Donald.

"Let's. Get. Dangerous.", said Launchpad, and jumped into the driver's side, revving the motor.

After making sure everyone was buckled in, he tore down the drive, quickly catching up with the figure, who laughed and jumped the fence, despite the muffled protests of his hostage. Launchpad crashed into what was left of the gate and followed them, switching the limo into high gear.

The figure looked to see them following and narrowed its eyes, plucking something from its utility belt. Confused, Alistair watched as it expertly tossed something in the limo's direction. A yellow ball rolled down the pavement, taking another shape as it did so. It was soon revealed to be a landmine.

Louie gasped as he saw the new object in their path.

"Look out!" he cried.

Launchpad jerked the wheel of the vehicle to the left, veering to the side. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the tires just barely missed triggering the explosives. Launchpad quickly straightened up once they were clear and continued to follow the figure, who growled.

"They just don't know when to quit, do they?" he said, and pulled out something else from his utility belt: a small cube. "Well, _this _should put a stop to their futile efforts."

With a cackle, the figure reached its destination: a sewer grate.

"Have a nice swim", it said darkly, before disappearing with its hostage still screaming muffled protests into its shoulder.

After pulling the grate over them, the figure tossed the cube and it projected a holographic image of an elderly woman who appeared to be in the path of the oncoming limo.

"Old lady at twelve'o'clock!" Della cried.

Launchpad yelled and did his best to swerve around the "woman", whose eyes turned bright red and fired a beam. Huey yelled as the beam blew out the front tires of the limo, which started to swerve out of control.

"We're gonna crash!" said Donald.

"I don't think so!" Launchpad said, clutching the wheel with all his might. "Nobody crashes things but me!"

The limo swerved off the road and off the side of a bridge, where it dangled precariously over the edge. Launchpad slammed on the brakes, trying to keep them on the road.

"Nobody. Move." said Mrs. Beakley. "The combined body weight in this limo could send us all plummeting to our downfall."

The limo's front teetered over the side of the bridge, slightly rocking back and forth in the breeze of the night. The interior of the vehicle was deadly silent as everyone tried to stay quiet and still.

"We need to get out of here", said Della. "We can't just dangle here forever!"

"Agreed", said Mrs. Beakley. "Children, get ready to move. We'll have to be quick about this. Ready?"

Huey, Louie and Webby nodded.

"Now!"

Della quickly opened the door and the kids scrambled out onto the road. The limo creaked at the sudden motion.

"We need to find a way to keep the limo grounded!" said Huey, reaching inside his cap for the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook. He quickly flipped through the pages before settling on one. "Webby, use your grappling hook!"

Webby pulled out her hook and expertly fired it at the bottom of the back of the limo. The hook stuck itself around the rim of the vehicle.

"This...is...heavy!" Webby strained.

"Okay, now we need to tie it off, together!" said Huey, grabbing ahold of the cable. "One, two, three!"

Together, the three of them managed to pull the limo back to level ground and tied the end of the cable to the other side of the bridge. Della, Donald and Mrs. Beakley got out and hugged their kids.

"Phew!" Launchpad said, removing his pilot's hat to wipe his forehead. "I thought we were goners, for sure!"

"Yeah, uh, speaking of goners…" said Louie.

Everyone stared down at the empty road.

"We need more help, if we're going to find out who this person is and what they did with Scrooge, Dewey and now Alistair", said Huey.

"Someone who's done hero work before", said Launchpad.

"And I know just the person for the job!" they said simultaneously, and pulled out their phones.

…

On opposite sides of the city, Drake Mallard and Fenton "Crackshell" Cabrera were sleeping peacefully in their homes when each of their phones rang. They each scrambled to awaken from their peaceful slumber and answer it.

"Hello?" they said simultaneously.

"Oh, hi, Huey", said Fenton.

"What's up, Launchpad, how's my number one fan?" said Drake.

Their faces fell as each message was relayed.

"Your uncle and your brother have been kidnapped?" said Fenton.

"Someone took your boss and your best friend, and you don't know who? And they just grabbed director Alistair Borswan, as well?" said Drake.

"I'm on my way!" said Fenton and hung up.

"I'll be right over!" said Drake and hung up.

"Blathering blatherskite!" Fenton cried, and his Gizmoduck suit formed around him.

Drake Mallard whipped his purple mask over his eyes, fastened his cape around his shoulders and tightened the large hat on his head.

"Let's. Get. Dangerous." he said.

**Loving the new episodes of DuckTales thus far, so exciting now that September is here! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter and I'll try to be back soon. Thanks for reading, bye!**

**-Imagigirl20**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rise of the Negaduck! **

**Chapter 3**

**You know, I have a REALLY bad habit of not updating my fanfics on a timely basis. But in my defense, maintaining characters such as these can be challenging; however, it's nothing a quick marathon to better picture what the characters might say couldn't fix! I am really surprised they haven't expanded the story of Negaduck a little more by now, but hey; that's why I write this kind of stuff! And now, without further a-Dewey (see what I did there?), here is the long-awaited (IF anyone is still reading this, that is) Chapter 3! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Disney's DuckTales. **

**A/N: Someone pointed out I said that this story took place before Della Duck returned from the moon and that Donald should have been on the moon at this point, and I do appreciate it. So, to avoid a confusing plot line (and some minor editing details), let's just say that for the purposes of this story, The Duck Knight Returns takes place after Moonvasion, so now my story takes place right after that. Okay, NOW let's get this show on the road. **

Scrooge McDuck blinked in confusion at the masked villain before him.

"Nega-Duck?" he said, clearly puzzled. "I cannae say that I know you."

"Maybe he's like a _newer _villain; you know, yet to be introduced?" said Dewey.

"Oh, enough!" said Negaduck, dramatically pulling his yellow and black cape over his body so only his piercing, crazy eyes could be seen. "You know me; you both contributed to the ruin of my career! That role should have been **mine**! It's literally what I was _born _to play!"

"Wait; Uncle Scrooge, I think I might know who this is!"

"Ya do?"

"Yeah! It's-"

"Jim Starling is who I used to be, but no more!"

"Never mind. I have NO IDEA who this bozo is."

"Better known as Darkwiiiing DUCK!"

"Ohh, the washed-up actor who nearly killed everyone! I _do _know you!"

"Zip it, kid!"

Dewey's eyes went wide and he obediently shut his beak.

"As I was saying, the role of Darkwing Duck should have gone to _me, _not that young hack who had the gall to think he could do a better job."

"Well, he was pretty great in the auditions", said Scrooge. "And he said he'd work cheap."

"AUDITIONS?!"

Negaduck jumped down from his pedestal and looked Scrooge right in the eye.

"You mean to tell me that you held auditions for the role of Darkwing Duck in his first ever full-length feature film, and you didn't think to call ME?! Darkwing Duck?!"

"Dude, don't you think you're kinda-OW!"

Scrooge had kicked Dewey to stop him from saying it.

"I had nothing to DO with the auditioning process! It was all Alistair. So why don't ya go after him and release me and ma nephew right now?"

"There is no need to go after him; he's already here."

Scrooge and Dewey squinted their eyes as a light a few feet away was turned on, revealing the fearful director looking back at them with desperate eyes. He tried to say something, but there was still a gag tied over his beak.

"Okay, so ya got us all here", said Scrooge, adjusting himself under the ropes. "Just what is it that ya plan on doin' with us?"

"With _you_?" Negaduck said quizzically, once again disappearing into the shadows. "Oh, you're not my targets; you're the bait to draw out the main source of my ultimate revenge."

"So he wants the new guy?" said Dewey, unintimidated, and Negaduck growled.

"Must you be so annoying?"

"Yeah, it's kinda like my thang", said Dewey, winking and making a clicking noise with his mouth and pointing finger guns from under the ropes.

"And obtaining my revenge is _my _thing", said Negaduck, and let out an evil laugh. "Soon, that self-absorbed Darkwing DORK will realize that you're missing and he'll have to come save you. That's when I'll STRIKE!"

"Question, question, question: Um, since you kinda caused production to be shut down with that little schpiel you had on the set with the new guy, why would he suspect we're missing? He's got no reason to come to work and find out, ya know."

Negaduck growled once more, trying to maintain his composure as he ran a hand over his face.

"Very well", he grumbled. "I suppose I'll have to write a ransom note."

"Ransom NOTE? Ha! Puh-lease; that's SO last season", said Dewey. "You should make a ransom _video_; that's all the rage nowadays!"

"And _you_ should shut your mouth while you still have a chance to do so!" said Negaduck, holding a grenade to the young duck's throat. "_I'm _the captor, you're the capTIVE. _I _don't do what _you_ say; you do what _I _say, otherwise you get hurt. Got it?!"

"Got it", Dewey squeaked.

With one last grumble, Negaduck walked off to write his ransom note.

"Nicely done, lad", Scrooge whispered, a small knife tucked in his hand. He had snuck it out of Negaduck's utility belt while he was threatening Dewey. "Now we can try to get out of here!"

As Scrooge started working on the ropes, Dewey sighed and relaxed, his terrified expression completely gone.

"Yup; how do I Dewey it?" he said.

…

Huey and Launchpad passed each other as they paced the living room of McDuck Manor. They had been like this ever since they had each made their calls and returned home.

"C'mon, c'mon, where is Gizmoduck?" Huey said nervously. "It's not like him to be this late."

"A superhero never sleeps", said Launchpad. "So there's no way DD is missing out on this."

They froze as the doorbell rang.

"Thank goodness!" they said simultaneously as they rushed past Mrs. Beakley to answer it.

As the front door swung open, they both looked out hopefully, but there was no one there.

"Hey, what's this?"

Launchpad reached down to pick up an envelope on the step. It was black, and as it was opened a dark cloud was released. Huey coughed as he grabbed the letter inside and began to read.

"I have taken Scrooge McDuck and the most annoying of his triplet nephews."

"Yup; that's Dewey", said Louie.

"I've also taken Alistair Borswan, famous director. If you ever wish to see any of them again, you will find a way to get in contact with Drake Mallard and send him here. You have two hours. If Drake Mallard isn't here by then, say goodbye to your family...and this filmmaker who clearly has no skill in casting the right person for a role. Signed, The Negaduck."

"Get in contact with him?" said Launchpad. "He's an actor; why didn't he just look for his address?"

"P.S.-I couldn't find his address."

"Oh."

"Two hours?!" said Louie. "How are we supposed to find an up-and-coming movie star in two hours?!"

Just then, a purple cloud engulfed the porch.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night; I am the ice cream with _all _the toppings; I...am…Darkwing Duck!"

And then he was there, standing right in front of everyone, who stared in silence.

"Uh...ta-da?" said Drake, rubbing his neck.

"Well, it's about _time _you got here!" said Louie, pulling him into the mansion. "My brother and my uncle are in **serious **trouble and-"

BAM! The ceiling was suddenly shattered and a figure in a metal-clad suit came hovering down on propellers.

"Have no fear!" he said heroically. "Gizmoduck is here!"

He landed on the carpet as Huey looked up in awe at his hero and Mrs. Beakley sighed.

"I'll get a broom", she said, and walked off dejectedly to the kitchen.

"Gizmoduck!" Huey said. "Thank goodness you're here! We need your help!"

"Scrooge McDuck was kidnapped!" said Webby.

"And so was Tur-uh, I mean, Dewey!" said Della.

"We gotta get 'em back!" Donald squawked.

"And get them back we shall, my unarticulate friend!"

Donald growled.

"I may not know who's taken your Uncle Scrooge, Huey-"

"It was some weirdo named Negaduck", said Louie nonchalantly.

"-but I swear to get him and your brother back in one piece, or my name isn't-"

"Uh, excuse me?"

Gizmoduck was suddenly aware of Darkwing Duck, glaring at him.

"Uh...can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah; there's already a hero on this job, and his name is Darkwiiiing Duck!"

"No, my name is Giiizmoduck!"

"Nonono, you're not getting my point, Space Man: I'M already on the case; ergo YOU don't need to be here; ya get it?"

"Au contraire!" said Gizmoduck. "My close personal friend Huey has called me to his aide, and I don't intend to let him down!"

"That may be, but MY close personal friend Launchpad called ME, and I don't intend to let _him _down."

"Oh, for crying out loud-why don't you both work on this case together?!" said Della, getting frustrated with all the back and forth.

The two heroes stared at each other.

"Not a bad idea", said Darkwing, considering.

"Capitol, I would say!" said Gizmoduck. "Alright, then."

He stuck out his hand.

"For the time being, we are...partners."

Darkwing nodded and shook.

"Agreed; you'll be my sidekick and I'll be the hero in this picture."

"Very well", Fenton sighed.

"Cool, we've got _that _settled", said Louie.

"Now we just have to find Drake Mallard", said Huey.

"Drake Mallard?"

Darkwing was suddenly very nervous.

"Uh, w-w-what do you want with him?"

"He's the one Negaduck wants", said Webby. "The note says so."

"And we've only got two hours to find him", said Huey. "Can you guys help us out?"

"Of course!" said Fenton. "We'll find this actor before you can say, "Blathering blatherskite!""

Everyone looked expectantly at Darkwing, who gulped.

"Ah, phooey", he muttered.

**Gonna stop things there for now, guys. I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll see you next time!**

**-Imagigirl20**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rise of the Negaduck!**

**Chapter 4**

**Hey, everyone! I appreciate the new reviews I have received, so I am only too happy to present you guys with another new chapter! Hopefully, I can keep a pace better than what I've had previously for the rest of my stories. Speaking of which, hang in there; I have like three different projects I know I need to finish, but it's all the matter of staying in character to develop a perfect ending. And then there's the matter of getting my children's book published and working on my first official novel lol that's been on hold for a few months now. With all the craziness in the world right now, though, I should be able to update more often. Stay safe and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Disney's DuckTales. **

"Okay, look, the truth is Drake Mallard is a lot closer than you think", said Darkwing, adjusting his hat.

"Great, then let's get him over here so we can get Scrooge and Dewey back!" said Webby.

"Uh, it's...not gonna be that easy, kid. Mr. Mallard is a, uh..._very _private person who never wants to be disturbed by anyone."

"Then how do _you_ know him?" said Louie skeptically, and Huey leaned in to look him in the eye.

"We're old friends from, uh...acting school?"

"You're an actor _and _a superhero?!" Launchpad said excitedly.

"Launchpad, you know it's me!" Darkwing whisper-hissed. "Secret identity. Remember, pal?"

Launchpad winked.

"Sorry, guys; DW's right. He tried to introduce me to Drake once, and the dude wouldn't even come out of his house."

"Oh, poppycock", said Mrs. Beakley. "I don't care if this person is locked in Fort Knox. If you know where he is, Mr. Darkwing, I highly suggest you call him and get him here as soon as possible."

"That sounds more like a threat than a suggestion", Darkwing observed.

"That's because it is."

Mrs. Beakley narrowed her eyes at him, and Darkwing gulped.

"No problem!" he said, chuckling nervously. "I'll just...give him a call! Uh, Launchpad! Can I use your phone? I seem to have left mine in my..._other _utility belt."

"While I normally hate to inconvenience people, this seems like an emergency", said Gizmoduck. "Suit! Locate Drake Mallard."

"Locating Drake Mallard", a robotic voice said as a red light scanned the room.

Darkwing gasped as the light landed on him and the suit beeped twice.

"Drake Mallard located."

Everyone gasped. Darkwing sighed and dejectedly pulled off his hat and mask, fixing his hair.

"Yeah, okay; it's me."

"You've been here this entire time?!" Huey and Donald screeched.

"And _you_ knew it was HIM?!" Della said, pointing a finger at Launchpad, who began to quietly hum the Darkwing Duck theme song.

Drake sighed.

"Revealing my secret identity to a room full of people is NOT how I wanted this evening to go", he said.

"And I didn't want my brother and uncle kidnapped in the same night, but it looks like we're BOTH disappointed!" said Louie, scowling at him.

"Launchpad, why didn't you tell us?" said Della.

"Because I promised to keep DW's secret."

"What secret?" said Huey.

"Yeah!" said Webby. "He's not a superhero, he was just supposed to play one in a movie!"

"But he _is _a superhero!" said Launchpad. "He saved the studio, he saved Mr. McD's and Dewey's lives, and he helped us during that lunar guy's invasion."

"As I seem to recall, it was Mr. McDuck who-" Mrs. Beakley started, but Launchpad cut her off.

"He might not be as much of a hero as Gizmoduck is to you guys, but he's a hero to me, and right now he's the one we need."

"Thanks, Launchpad", said Drake. "You're a good friend, and a loyal fan to the end."

"Hey, anything for a fellow Darkwinger."

"Okay, great!" said Della. "We found who Negaduck wants, and with plenty of time to spare! So what's the plan?"

"I say we give him what he wants", said Louie, shrugging.

"No way!" said Launchpad. "Haven't you ever seen the show? When Gosalyn Waddlemeyer was kidnapped and DW gave Taurus Bulba what he wanted, he tried to get rid of her anyway."

"Because he didn't need her anymore", Huey said, understanding.

"Exactly!"

"Okay, so we _don't _give him what he wants", said Louie.

"I've got it!" said Webby. "We'll put a tracker on Drake Mallard and let Negaduck _think _he's gotten what he wants. And then, when he no doubt returns to his evil lair-"

"-we'll find Scrooge and Dewey", said Della. "That's brilliant!"

"What are we waiting for?" said Donald.

"Actually, a drop point", said Huey, examining the ransom note. "Negaduck didn't say where Drake Mallard was supposed to meet him."

"Then what was all that black writing I saw on the porch just before I came in here?" said Drake, gesturing towards the door.

"Wait, what?"

Huey opened the front door and gasped. There, scrawled in black writing, was an address.

"43 Crane Drive", Huey read.

"And we've only got an hour and 15 minutes left!" said Webby, pointing to the clock in the hall.

"We've got our plan", said Mrs. Beakley. "Now let's execute it."

…

"Almost there, lad", Scrooge muttered. "Just keep still a few minutes longer."

"Ya know, I'm starting to see why my mom wanted to name me Turbo", said Dewey, his arms stiff. "I cannot sit still for this long; I need to run wild, on a fuse that will not burn out!"

"And what about if you're sleeping?"

"That's totally different."

SNAP! The ropes binding them to the pole in the sewers was skewered.

"Ha-ha!" Scrooge said triumphantly and reached for his cane leaning against the wall. "Now we just have to wait for that kleptomaniacal kook to return and-"

"Um, Uncle Scrooge?"

Dewey fearfully pulled at Scrooge's coat, who turned around in annoyance. His eyes went wide. Negaduck had been standing there the whole time, watching them from the shadows. It was only when they had actually escaped that he had made his presence known.

"Bless me bagpipes!" Scrooge said. "Do ya really think I'm afraid of ya, you conniving crook?"

He raised his cane, ready for battle.

"Come on, then! Show me what you've got!"

The lights went out, and there was a cry that was soon muffled. When the lights flashed back on, Dewey was in Negaduck's grasp, a grenade once again pressed to his neck.

"You were saying?" said Negaduck as Dewey struggled.

"Aaand it's back to the pole", Scrooge said, letting his cane drop.

…

Drake Mallard stepped out of the limo and shrugged his shoulders, sighing.

"You'll be fine, Mr. Mallard", Webby whispered from inside. "Just stick to the plan."

"Remember: The tracker is inside your cap", said Della. "Just keep that on, and we'll be able to find you."

Drake glanced up to his purple hat and nodded.

"How are we looking, Gizmo?" said Huey.

Gizmoduck observed the parameter, hovering in the sky with his propellers on his suit.

"No sign of this Negaduck scoundrel yet", he said. "Everything seems fairly normal from up here."

"Are we sure there wasn't, like, a specific set of instructions that this guy left?" said Louie. "You know, something to get his attention?"

"Something like that?"

Webby pointed to a wall covered in red paint that said "ENTER HERE." There was also a large arrow pointing to an alleyway. Drake gulped.

"Okay", he said. "Let's get dangerous."

"Don't worry, my friend", said Gizmoduck. "I've got eyes from above, and there's absolutely nothing that could go wrong."

Drake nodded and stepped past the sign and into the alleyway as Launchpad drove the limo out of sight, but still within the vicinity. The shadows of the night seemed to close in on the young actor as he cautiously made his way down the alley. He gasped as a bat flew overhead and then sighed.

"Really?"

As he took another step, the ground dropped out from under him and he fell into a trapdoor.

"Huh?"

Gizmoduck hovered closer and checked the area. But Drake was gone.

"Uh, guys? We may have a problem."

…

Drake Mallard groaned as he came to. As his blurry vision cleared, he saw that he was standing in a sewer.

"Well, _this _is definitely a low point in my career."

The second thing he noticed was that his arms were tied to his sides. Glancing to his left, he saw an older-looking duck in a red coat and top hat bound and gagged against a wall. To his right was a younger duck in a light blue shirt also bound and gagged, but to a pole. In the middle was Alistair Borswan.

"Mr. Borswan!" he said. "And you must be Launchpad's boss and best friend."

"Good. You know each other."

Negaduck jumped down from the shadows, holding his cape over his face again.

"Okay", said Drake, taking a few steps toward him. "I don't know who you are or what your deal is, but-"

"Quiet!"

Drake's beat shut.

"This is _my _show, and this time I won't let you run it into the ground, rookie!"

"Wait a minute...no, it can't be!"

Negaduck moved closer and finally revealed his face mask. Drake gasped.

"Jim Starling?!"

The other captives let out muffled responses of bewilderment.

"That's right!" said Jim. "After you took over my role _and _my movie, I had no choice but to try and take it back. But then you had to go and ruin the production, nearly ending my life in the process!"

"But...but Launchpad and I, we thought you were-"

"Destroyed?! It's called acting. After they sprayed down the studio to make sure the fire was out, I hid from your little rescue party. Obviously, I didn't _want _to be found. It was then that I figured if they wanted you, some amateur, to play the role of Darkwing Duck, then I would be your opposite. I've been plotting my revenge on you down here ever since. I've abandoned my previous altar ego and adapted to the villain...Negaduck, your sworn enemy! And now that I have you in my grasp, I'm finally going to do what I should have done on that production stage."

Drake gasped as Jim produced a cutlass.

"**Get dangerous**", he said menacingly.

**Can Donald, Della, Launchpad, Gizmoduck and the kids find them in time? Tune in next time to find out!**

**-Imagigirl20**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Update**

Hey there, guys. I know it has been FOREVER since my last update, and for that I do apologize. I'll be totally honest: This global pandemic has me losing my mind, and I do not mean that figuratively. I am suffering from severe anxiety disorder, and that has been preventing me from doing my job and making a living.

Things have gotten better since I started taking the anti-anxiety meds my doctor gave me, but occasionally I will have some serious episodes that prevent me from doing much of anything. I want to continue working on my stories, but because of my mental health I am even more blocked than I was before.

I promise, updates are coming just as soon as I feel able. I apologize for the delay, and thank you so much for your time, patience and support.

-Imagigirl20


End file.
